Yuuma Mukai
Yuuma Mukai (向井 ユウマ, Mukai Yūma), or known by his real name Ataru Kashiwagi (柏木 アタル, Kashiwagi Ataru), is the protagonist of the second and third part of the story. He is the twin older brother of Ataru Kashiwagi, although it's later revealed that he is actually Ataru's clone. Appearance Personality The beginning of Real Account II depicts Yuuma as a rather friendly person. Though everyone is immersed in the ever growing Real Account, Yuuma values friendship and explains to his friends that he doesn't have an account there. His girlfriend and long time childhood best friend, Nanako Yuzuhara is the only one who knows that in fact, he's more addicted to Re-aca than the others. He's also concerned regarding other people's problems, such as Ayame Kamijou's brother complex and Chiho Fujimaki's embarrassment at her shameful photos leaked to the world. He offers help and is good-nature overall. However, Mizuki Kurashina declares him as someone who is "empty" when they first met, claiming that Yuuma's someone who is the same as him. This causes Yuuma to be wary about the said character, and he tries to evade him, something that's not really happening because Mizuki is intent on ripping Yuuma's hypocritical mask off to see his "despair". Later, Mizuki reveals via reading Yuuma's diary entries of his phone, exposing Yuuma's misanthropic views, and the fact that he finds the world boring. Yuuma's phone also contains the voice recordings of every single grateful message sent to him, claiming that,'' "he must've listened to it every night".'' As Yuuma reveals his true color, he acts brutal and disrespectful towards people who stand in his way, claims that it's a waste he acted like a "good person". Later, it's revealed by Ataru Kashiwagi that Yuuma's personality changes is due to him suffered a "symptom", Ataru also said his "symptom" level is slowly start to reach to the third stage, which he will gone berserk and kill any people whatever he like, like how Koyori Kanda did during her third stage of the "symptom". Plot Early Story Ataru (Now named "Yuuma") is a clone of Yuuma Kashiwagi (Now named "Ataru") created by their parents with using CAP Technology. Due to hiding the truth, Yuuma is thought to be twin brother of Yuuma. During their childhood, the twins are always changing their position role to plays the football. The twins were enjoys to playing football so much, until one day an accident happened to Ataru. Due to Yuuma acts as he is "Ataru", the actual "Ataru" has thought to be "Yuuma". "Yuuma's" parents wants to protect him from Masahide Eniguma's hands, they used CAP Technology on "Yuuma" to making a copy of his body. Yuuma's original body has be used as a corpse at his "funeral" while the duplicated body was sent into an orphanage by his parents. After the accident that lead to the creation of "bad Yuuma", he grew up in an orphanage under the name and persona of Yuuma Mukai. Due to the accident, he doesn't remember anything at that point. Yuuma's early memories consist of a ceiling and an old lady, and it's only explained to him that his name is "Yuuma". Chapter 1-10 (First Season) Yuuma make a cameo appearance in the end of Chapter 10, which makes Ataru shocked that his older brother is still alive. Chapter 11-70 (Second Season) Chapter 71- (Third Season) Appearance in Other Media Magazine Boys' Valentine! Yuuma appeared in the bonus chapter Magazine Boys' Valentine!. In the bonus chapter, it is revealed that Yuuma masturbates 9 times a week. Abilities *'Prediction' - Thanks to Magura gives Yuuma an Dynamic Password, he is allowed to use "the power of the God". Yuuma can predict anything and the chance have at least 95% true. Though Yuuma lost this ability after he defeated Zui. Gallery Trivia *Yuuma has received four kisses in the series so far, the first kiss is from Nanako, the second and third kiss from Ayame. The fourth from Mizuki. *Yuuma may be a Street Fighters fans since he did a Denji Hadoken (In which the pose look similar to Denjin Hadoken) move in Chapter 141. *Yuuma has be awaken into the third stage of "symptom" in three times so far. The first time was when Ataru showed Nanako's "head" in front of him, the second time is after Airi's death and the third time is when Ayame injured herself with Mizuki's knife in order to requests Hako's help. Thought it's returned to the second stage right afterward. *Yuuma's wish that want to be archive by Marble is "Gone to school and live together with Nanako and the people he meet at Real Account death games." *Yuuma may be ambiguously bisexual. As he seems to not mind getting intimately close to males (going as far as to letting Mizuki nuzzle and touch him as well as actually kissing him with no hesitation in Chapter 175). In a mini chapter, Ayame seems to confirm that Yuuma swings both ways.Shizumu Watanabe's twitter **After having a phone call with Chiho, Chiho asks "So Yuuma-kun really does swing both ways huh?" which Ayame answers with "I guess so.." Reference Category:Characters Category:Male